You're the one
by Ellie Askew
Summary: A romantic tale with two revalations. This story was inspired by a song which I love called All I need by within Temptation


You're the one

'This is the night' Lois thought as she stared at herself in the full length mirror which was placed in the corner of her bedroom. She was wearing a beautiful gown which was very tight fitting and was certainly enough to make her look like an angel in human form. However she wasn't able to get much further with that line of thought as she heard a gentle but firm knock on her apartment door.

She quickly glanced over at the clock and sow that it was exactly 8:00. 'Well here he is perfectly on time as well' she thought as she slowly and rather shakily walked down the all too familiar hallway to the door to her apartment and unbolted it. On the other side stood a tall well built man in a black suit with a white shirt and navy blue tie.

"Hi Clark" she said in a faint voice with a small and scared smile playing across her face.

"Wow. Lois you look stunning" said Clark as soon as he clapped eyes on her drinking up the sight of the beautiful vision which presented itself before him. However he came back to his senses when Lois stepped back slightly and said simply,

"Come in."

He did so and she proceeded in shutting the door behind him.

"Just give me a second to grab my bag and then we can get going" she proceeded in informing him.

They went to a quiet little Italian restaurant which happened to be Lois' favourite restaurant in all of Metropolis. They ordered the pasta with spicy chicken and mature cheddar sauce. Then a slice of the rich chocolate cake with thick cream, which they shared. Lois felt rather taken aback by the ease that she felt all through the meal. She felt comfortable and relaxed and her confidence certainly rubbed off on Clark.

As the weather was pleasant they decided to take a stroll in the park. They managed to find a secluded bench which looked out over the beautiful lake and gave them an amazing view of the gorgeous sunset without blinding them. For a couple of minutes they sat in a companionable silence and just gazed out over the lake as they held each others hands. A worm but gentle breeze flittered lightly across their skin and made the leaves of the impressive oak tress which stood tall and strong behind them rustle lightly. The beautiful song of a mocking bird found its way to their ears just as a solitary swan floated by and left ripples in its wake. Clark then focused his attention on the shimmering vision of beauty which sat next to him.

Lois had been a part of his life for 18 months now and everything about her amazed him. He had never met anyone quite like Lois. She was a strong, independent and intelligent woman who was a passionate writer and would therefore be willing to risk it all when she sniffed out a good story. However underneath this was another side which she had only shown him and for that he was honoured. Underneath this amorous facade was a venerable woman who was dying to be loved and treated with respect. She was scared of commitment and he could easily tell. If Clark could ever get his hands on every man who had hurt her relationship wise he would do all in his power to induce the same pain and suffering that Lois had to endure at the hands of these wicked men.

Just at that moment Lois turned her head and looked Clark full in the face. Such wonderful eyes you have he thought to himself as he smiled pleasantly back at her.

"Do you mind if we head back now? It's just that I'm starting to feel a little on the cold side." Lois asked with something that sounded like timidness in her voice.

"Sure that's fine by me" Clark reassured her as he stood up and offered her his arm. She took it and they started walking at a nice steady speed.

When they reached Lois' apartment Clark bent down a placed a soft, worn and tender kiss on Lois' check. Lois was surprised at the obvious love and affection in the simple gesture. She had known for a little while now that Clark liked her a lot. It was obvious every time she looked into his eyes and in some of the things he said. However the realisation fully hit her at that moment how much she must really mean to him. With that she looked up into his eyes and once again saw the genuine love and honesty that blazed so strong in his soul. In that instant she knew that nothing else mattered. No matter how bad past experiences for her had been she knew that this time would be different. Clark was different. She felt a strange sense of safety overwhelm her. Clark was a real gentleman. Kind, honest, caring, passionate about everything he set his heart on and had a very high sense of moral values which a lot of men didn't have. He was a great writer, intelligent, witty and had a great sense of humour. When she was around Clark, Lois always felt she could be herself and not be judged left right and centre every time she did something wrong. Clark simply wasn't a man to judge but a man to accept people for who they are and leave it at that. He was always there for her when she needed a true friend and would never let her down. In that same instant she knew that she was no longer caught up in the middle of the whirlwind of emotions which raged inside her mind and heart.

"Clark, wait. Would you like to come in for a cup of coffee or something before you go?" she asked, praying that her desperate attempt at not letting him leave would work.

"Sure. I'd love that," replied Clark in that smooth honey like voice of his which conveyed so much emotion.

She smiled an affectionate smile, released a small sigh she didn't realize she was holding and stepped back for the second time that evening to invite him in. As they walked through to the living room Lois asked what she could get him to drink and he replied with a simple "Coffee would be lovely thanks." An hour later they were both sitting on the squashy sofa with drinks on the table and Lois was pressing her body up close to Clark's. This forwardness on Lois' part surprised him greatly but it was a surprise which he did not intend on putting a stop to. They had just finished watching an old romantic movie on the TV.

As the credits rolled onto the screen Lois got up and glided across the floor and switched the television off. She then continued her willowy path to the stereo and put one of her favourite CD's on. As she followed this path Clark was unable to take his eyes of her. He though that she was the most graceful and elegant person he had ever had the pleasure of knowing.

She then retraced her steps and came to stand directly in front of him. Once she had stopped she held out her hands and Clark took them as he stood up.

"Dance with me," she whispered in such a delicate, emotion filled way Clark found himself shivering at the delectable sound. He smiled his response and with that she led him round the sofa and once again moved her whole length up against the warmth of his body. As soon as he felt her body touch his he felt an electric excitement burn through his veins. He must have given an involuntary quiver of some sort because Lois raised her head from its position on his chest with a look of concern painted all over her sweet features. In answer to this Clark dropped his head and placed his lips over her slim slender ones.

They stood there for what seemed like an eternity. Nothing and no-one else mattered just the feel of each others lips pressed fiercely against the other set of lips. They just let the tidal wave of emotions envelop them and carry them off into the distance until Lois finally had to come up for air. She reluctantly parted from Clark slightly but their bodies still remained close. Among her heavy breathing and thudding heart Lois managed to whisper something that if Clark didn't have his super hearing wouldn't have been able to hear. She had only managed a simple "Wow that was wonderful," because any other coherent thought had left her unable to speak. They both moved back to the sofa as they felt their legs start to give way under them. Lois felt she could not have sat down any sooner for if she had carried on standing it would plainly not have been physically possible.

Finally they caught their breath and both tried to speak at once.

"Go on," Lois laughed.

"If you're sure?" asked Clark.

"Positive"

"O.K., well here goes I suppose there is definitely no turning back now." He paused briefly as he let the grin fade from his face.

"Lois, sweet Lois. I never imagined that it would ever be possible to feel for someone the way I do about you. I love you so much I, I could never imagine my life without you. I know this sounds a little stupid but I always feel so protective of you no matter if we're together or not. You are the purpose in life that I've been waiting, searching for all these years. Without you Lois I feel like I'm stuck in the middle of an unforgiving storm and I have no hope of finding land but your like that guiding light making sure I reach safety. It doesn't matter how I'm feeling because I know that every time I see you I'll be ok but ultimately I need to know that you're safe and happy. If I were ever to find you unhappy which I have done on so many occasions already I just hope that I'm able to make all your trouble disappear."

Clark stopped abruptly as he sow the glimmer of silent tears running down Lois' face.

"I'm sorry Clark. It's just that every time I've ever got close to someone I've been let down and I've come out the other end with a deep scar. But for some strange reason I feel like you're the only beacon of hope among this black and white life that I'm living in. I've never known anyone to be as gentle and honest and genuine as you are. I realise now that my fantasies about Superman were nothing more then fantasies. I just didn't want to believe that what I've always wanted was right in front of my eyes. The fact of the matter is that every time you embrace me I feel like the most protected woman in the world, like nothing else matters. God, Clark I feel I'm about to burst at the seams with love for you."

For a moment they fell into a silence and clung onto each other as though the world were about to end. Lois' sobs finally subsided. She looked up at Clark with very red but dry eyes. For a moment she felt very confused. Something about Clark's face was different. When she realised that he had removed his glasses and scraped back his hair slightly her expression turned from confusion to a downing comprehension. Why had she never noticed it before?

Now she thought about it she couldn't believe she was so stupid. Clark was Superman there was no doubt about it. Surprisingly she didn't feel angry at all. Quite on the contrary she felt as though this honesty was going to help in the blossoming of an amazing relationship. She said,

"I love you, both of you. I know that because I love you Clark I can live with the constant rescues."

"You're not angry that I didn't tell you earlier?"

"No. I'm just happy that you did tell me and that it was now instead of when we are in the middle of this relationship."

Clark smiled a huge smile which split into laughter before he bent down and captured Lois' lips in another soul shattering kiss.

The End.


End file.
